


First Civilian Christmas

by CasTheWormstache



Series: DCMiniBang Christmas 2015 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Retired Hunters, dcminibang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasTheWormstache/pseuds/CasTheWormstache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sammy are living the civilian life and they are both celebrating their first Christmas with Bobby. Dean never thought he would like to spend it with someone else or get him the perfect Christmas gift. But Dean knew that Cas was the best thing to come out of leaving the hunter life behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Civilian Christmas

“Okay, everyone take their seats! Sit down Mr. Winchester.” Mrs. Harvell glared at Dean for a second and he didn’t need to be told twice from her. “This Friday is the last day before holiday break and since you all got your test scores up we can have that holiday party. You guys worked hard but I want everyone contributing and I don’t want everyone bringing in bags of chips! If you can’t contribute,” Dean didn’t miss when Mrs. Harvell looked at him but she quickly looked away before anyone else noticed. “Or have anything else you may want to talk about talk to me after class or after school. Hanna, you're in charge of planning so take over.”

Hannah quickly got up from her seat at the front of the class and started making a list on the whiteboard. Dean rested his head in his hands watching as kids suggest food items, decoration ideas, playlist to play, and if we will be giving out presents. He was shrinking in his seat hoping nobody calls out on him for not participating. This has been the first time he has ever stayed in one school for this long and if it wasn’t for Sammy he would have called his Dad to pick him up a long time ago.

Everyone thinks he’s a problem child since he lives in a car junk yard with Bobby and Jody drives him to school every morning in her police cruiser. Dean can’t wait for when he finally finishes fixing up his car and can drive wherever he wants and take Sam wherever he wants. But Dad wanted them to have a normal life, even if it’s too late for that. Sam was thrilled though so Dean would stay with him and watch him grow up and go to college to live his normal life. Sam’s good at normal. Dean was having a hard time.

“Dean?” Dean turned his head to look at the only good thing that came out of being a civilian.

“Yeah Cas?”

Cas was resting his head in his arms just like Dean but he was staring ahead at his sister Hannah. “Can I come over to your house today?”

“Sure Cas. You sleeping over again?”

Cas shrugged and looked at Dean with a small sad smile. His eyes were still nice and warm though so it just looked like Cas was tired, which Dean knew it was because of the nightmares. “I can’t. Gabe is taking me and Hannah christmas shopping.”

“Christmas shopping huh? Sounds like fun.”

“Dean you hate shopping.” Dean just shrugged before both sighing and looking back at the group of kids who have gathered at front of the class planning the holiday party. Dean wanted to be excited too but with no money it was hard to do so. “Do you want to come with?”

“I can’t. I should…” Dean tried to think of something quickly but Cas finished his sentence for him.

“Laundry?”

“Oh yeah! That! Thanks for reminding me, Cas.”

“Dean? Castiel? Do you want to put your names up on the list?” Hannah walked up to them and Dean could feel his face warm up in embarrassment as he looked up to see that the cheapest thing’s were all taken. Luckily, the bell rang just in time for them to make their escape.

“Yeah, I’ll…I have to go! Sorry Hannah got to pick up, Sammy!” Dean picked up his backpack in a hurry, almost getting pulled back down when his backpack strap gets stuck to the desk. Cas follows Dean out of the class and they speed walked away from Hannah calling out saying, ‘I know where you live!’

“Sam doesn't come out for another hour.”

Well you know it would be a surprise.” Dean nudges Cas gently. “Plus you and Sammy can talk nerd.”

“We are doing our school work, Dean.”

“Nerd.”

“Assbutt.”

That afternoon after Cas has left, Sam and Dean sat at the other side of the office doors where Bobby has been talking about a case. Cas tends to ignore Bobby’s crazy rambling and he thinks it’s a joke whenever Bobby answers a call saying he was the FBI.

“Your little friend left already?” Bobby asked as he got out of the office closing the door behind him. Dean only nodded as he finished up his homework that he knew Jody will call Bobby to check on.

“Bobby, are we having a normal christmas this year?” Sam asked as he closed his book and looked up at him with wide and hopeful eyes. Dean looked at Sam surprised because until that moment the only thing christmas related that he was worried about was the stupid party and now he has to worry about Sam having the perfect-

“Sure kid. I have the old Christmas decorations in the attic if you want to take them down. Have a tree and everything.” Bobby started to pour some ‘Hunter Helper’ into his glass before shaking his head and putting the glass down. “Come on I’ll help you get the boxes down.”

Sam fell asleep under the Christmas tree that night watching the lights twinkle above him. Dean was sitting on the couch finishing up the popcorn they didn’t use while watching a christmas movie on the old tv. Bobby walked in giving Dean a mug of hot chocolate before sitting besides him on the old couch.

“He was real excited. Tired himself out poor kid.”

“He hasn’t had a real tree in...ever. He stopped mentioning Christmas when he was 10.”

“Glad we could still celebrate it when he was young.” Dean nodded sipping his hot chocolate and Bobby patted Dean’s head. “You gonna tell me about this christmas party your class is having?”

“How’d you know?” Dean asked surprised that he almost spills some hot chocolate on himself.

“Your teacher called saying you didn’t participate.”

“Why do all of you have to spy on me? Is there anyone in this town that doesn’t know you?”

Bobby ignored him as he calmly took the mug from Dean’s hands and set it on the table. “Talk to me, boy. I know you are just as excited as Sammy there because it’s Christmas so why don’t you celebrate it in school?”

Dean sighs and looks at Sam sleeping as he answers, “We just don’t have the money. It’s not like Dad is getting paid for hunting and you're not getting paid either. I can’t get a job until next year and I can’t buy anyone a present.”

“You know what your problem is? You worry too much.” Bobby said and then gently slaps Dean on the head for rolling his eyes. “Listen to me, your Daddy left you here to be a normal kid. So I can try to give you boys a better life than you had on the road. Stop worrying so much, Dean. Your job is just to enjoy being young and keep those grades up.”

“But-”

“The only but I want is yours up those stairs and to your room. Take your brother to bed while your at it.”

The next morning Bobby picked Dean and Sam after school to go shopping. Dean had not signed for anything yet but he decided he would make the pies from Bobby’s late wife recipes. Dean has only made the apple pie from her before, Bobby saying it tasted just the same as her’s was a huge confidence booster, but this time he decided to make both apple and pecan. Dean was going for the cheapest pre-made things he can find but Bobby will be quick to switch everything out and wanted Dean to make it from scratch.

“If you are going to use her recipes you better do it justice.” Bobby has told him before he was dragged away by Sam who wanted to show him something.

“Dean!” Dean looked up to see Cas run up to him and bring him into a hug. “How are you?”

“Cas, I saw you like an hour ago in class.”

“I know. It feels strange not being at your house at this hour.”

“You can definitely come over tomorrow. Sammy and Bobby decorated the whole house. It’s like Santa threw up in there.”

“You make it sound so appealing.” Cas laughs before looking into the grocery cart. “Are you baking something tonight?”

“Yeah but it is for the christmas party.” Dean tells him as Cas tries to think what all the ingredients can become. He gives up soon staring at Dean with a scrunched up nose and eyebrows pinched together.

“So you are doing something? Hannah will stop hounding me with the question then. How’s your christmas shopping going along? Luckily I finished today.”

“Like presents?” Dean asked while Cas nodded slowly. “Oh I didn’t-”

“Not for me! I mean...you don’t have to get me anything.”

“Did you get me something?” Dean asked slowly as they were now both looking away from each other and Cas found more interest in reading the label on the flour bag.

“Of course. I-I mean you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Cas plays with the bag in his hand not looking at Dean. “I just wanted to get you something you’ll like.”

“Oh.” Dean was looking down at his hands tightening on the bar of the grocery cart. “I will do the same for you…”

“Dean, you don’t-”

“I want to.” Dean looked up to see Cas staring at him already. His eyes wide as the waves in his eyes calms and a small shy smile breaks into Cas lips.

“Cassie!” They both look to see Gabriel walking towards them with Hannah rolling the cart behind him. “Howdy Dean!”

“Hey Gabriel. Hey Hannah.” Dean said blinking away from Cas to look at them.

“Hannah, Dean is making something for the party. It’s a surprise so you can stop bothering us both about it.” Cas told her as he sets the flour down.

“Your Uncle here, Dean?” Gabriel asked and Dean nodded. “Good I wanted to talk to him.”

“About what?” Cas asked before Dean could.

“About adult stuff so shut up but we should get going so tomorrow I will stop by to talk to him.” Gabriel said turning the cart away along with Hannah. “Say goodbye to your friend, Cassie. We still have one more place to go too.”

Cas rolled his eyes as he sighs before looking back at Dean. “See you tomorrow?”

“Yeah. See you, Cassie.” Dean teased and Cas reached over to punch him but Dean caught his hand in his own. When Dean realized what he was doing he dropped Cas hand quickly and started to turn the cart the opposite way Gabe and Hannah went. “Later Cas!”

It was only when they were home unpacking the groceries when Dean remembers he didn’t get Cas a present. “But Bobby maybe I should-”

“You don’t have to spend money for a present.”

“Are you suggesting homemade gifts? I can’t show up with a macaroni necklace!”

“The necklace I got you is homemade...sort of.” Sam said from the kitchen table as he was already ready to lick the bowl when Dean starts making pies. “Why don’t you get him a charm?”

Dean thought about it as he twisted the charm around his neck with his fingers before asking Bobby, “Is there something to help stop nightmares?”

The next day when class finally started Dean could already smell the pies he has left in the class that morning. Apparently everyone at school has been talking about them since you can smell them in the hallway. Lucky for him the lunch ladies let him warm them up an hour ago in exchange Dean would make them a pie soon so they can taste. He took his usual seat at the back of the class and put his head down worried about the present he has finally chosen for Cas.

“Hello Dean.” Cas sat besides him as Dean just lifts his hand up to wave. “You okay? I hear you been the talk of the day today.”

“Yours saw during lunch. People won’t stop talking to me. I was happy enough being invisible now everyone just likes me for my pies.”

“Just remember us little people.” Cas joked making Dean glare at him. “I liked you before your pies.”

Dean could feel his face go warm and red but he couldn’t look away from Cas as he gave Dean a small smile and those damn eyes melted with his. He didn’t know what to say so he huffed up some air and put his head back down as Cas laughs quietly in his seat.

The bell rang and the party soon started with Mrs. Harvell thanking everyone who brought something in and then starting the christmas music.

“Dean, let’s get some food.” Cas poked him and before Dean can decline saying he doesn’t feel so well to eat, Cas takes his hand and pulls him out of desk. Cas drags Dean by the hand towards the front of the room where the buffet of mostly junk food and pizza were laid out for them. Dean didn’t care that people were complimenting his baking skills or that someone decided to put a santa hat on him. All he can feel was Cas hand in his. It was almost burning because he was so damn focus on it.

Cas soon let go of Dean’s hand to hand him a plate so he can stack up on food. “Dean, you okay?”

“Yeah.” Dean cleared his throat as that came out a bit more squeque than he intended. “Yeah, I’m fine just...don’t know what to get.” He laughed out of nervousness but Cas gave him a knowing look before grabbing some pizza.

They went back to their seats as they now had full plates and ate in silence before Cas reached into his backpack and handed Dean a nicely wrapped box. “Merry Christmas, Dean.”

“Oh,” Dean takes the present and puts it down on his desk before he reaches in his jacket pocket and hands Cas the crappy wrapped necklace. “Merry Christmas, Cas.”

Cas gave Dean his wide gummy smile as he carefully opened his present and held out the leather cord for the charm. “Oh it’s-”

“I know it’s weird but I know you're having trouble with nightmares and Bobby is good at charms and things so I asked if he can help me make you something you can use.”

Cas puts on the necklace, it had a flat circular piece of metal with a spell carved on it that Dean made along with a small blessed blue quartz gem on the other side of the piece of metal that Bobby had. It matched his eyes. Plus Bobby said it helps relax and other hippie things that Dean stopped listening too. “I love it, Dean.”

“Oh, well, good. I’m glad you like it.” Dean said picking up a cookie and playing with it before Cas reminds him to open his own present. “Oh yeah!”

Dean opens the present to find a shirt with Clint Eastwood dressed as a cowboy on the front. “Aw, Cas! This is so awesome! Thanks!”

“You’re welcome, Dean.”

The bell rings and they packed up ready to leave the class when Hannah stops them. “Wait up!”

“What is it?” Cas asked before reaching to grab the stuff from her hands. “Put your jacket on or you’ll get sick.”

Hannah put her jacket on as she explained Gabriel was picking them up today. “Didn’t your uncle tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

“Since it’s only us three and you three for christmas Gabriel and your uncle decided we should just celebrate together.”

“You mean a real life big christmas?” Dean asked and Hannah nodded. “Sam is going to love that.”

They started walking to the parking lot and Dean was smiling thinking tomorrow will be the best christmas eve they would ever have. The first ever real life christmas and he gets to spend it with Cas. Dean reaches over to take Cas hand in his.

When Christmas morning shines through the Singer/Winchester and temporarily Novak household Dean couldn’t believe he woke up with a warm and snugged up Cas in his arms.


End file.
